Not So Awkward, Awkward Silences
by DaniNicole
Summary: This is a story about Bella Swan's cousin who after loosing her sister comes to live in Forks, where she must deal with emotions of love, hate, and anger along with facing realities she didn't think exist outside of stories.
1. Chapter 1

Name: William "Billie Joe" Joseph Vander Waal

Birth Date: July 9, 1969

Age: 40

Name: Victoria "Tori" Marie Vander Waal

Birth Date: January 17, 1972

Age: 38

Name: Veronica "Ronnie" Marie Vander Waal

Birth Date: April 29, 1991

Age: 19 Years, 15 Days

Name: Michael "Mikey" William Vander Waal

Birth Date: May 4, 1992

Age: 18 Years, 10 Days

Name: Alexandria "Alexei" Anne Vander Waal

Birth Date: May 2, 1993

Age: 17 Years, 12 Days

Died: May 2, 2010 (17)

Name: Francis "Frankie" Kate Vander Waal

Birth Date: March 14, 1994

Age: 16 Years, 2 Months


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie Vander Waal sat in the backseat of her parents SUV beside her was her older brother Mikey and her older sister Ronnie, everyone's eyes where puffy from crying and there noses where shinny for the same reason.

"This is so stupid." Ronnie muttered, crossing her arms. "We're driving across the country to spend the weekend with your brother who've we've only met a handful times. "

"We need to be around family right now, Ronnie." Tori said.

"We're family! He's not; we need to be together right now at home."

"That place hasn't been your home in a year, so don't act like it holds so many happy memories for you." Frankie snapped.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means, you took your first chance to leave and you did and you didn't give a fuck about anyone else."

"Francis Kate, watch your mouth!" Tori yelled.

"Someone needs to tell her! How many times did you call us sense you left for University? Three times? You skipped Thanksgiving all together and you staid a whole six hours for Christmas. You didn't know Alexei and you didn't care about her."

"I did so!" Ronnie yelled back.

"She called you all the time! I was there when she'd text you over and over asking if she could come up to visit you, but no you where to freaking busy with your life to care."

"It isn't my fault she killed herself!" Ronnie said, tears filling her eyes. "You where the one who were suppose to know her so well!"

At that Frankie lunged across Mikey and started to hit Ronnie, but Mikey quickly pulled her away.

"Francis, stop it, this isn't helping!" Tori yelled. "Stop it this instant!"

"I hate you, _Veronica_."

"Ditto."

"This isn't what Alexei would have wanted." Billie said from the driver seat.

"She should have killed herself then." Frankie said, grabbing the ear-buds of her Ipod and sticking them in her ears and turning to stare out the window.

The rest of the drive was spent in near silence, Mikey was stuck in the middle of both of his sisters wanting to comfort each but getting slack from the other. They arrived in Forks, Washington a small town on the Olympic Peninsula around six that same day and Tori easily found her childhood home.

"Listen to me right now, all three of you." Billie said, turning around to face them. "I don't care what is going on between us, you will behave in there, and do you hear?"

There was a chorus of 'yes's' and then everyone climbed out of the SUV, the front door of the small house opened and a brown haired man in his early forties is standing there, a police uniform on.

"Tori, I'm so sorry for you." Charlie called as everyone walked forward, he pulled Tori into an awkward hug and ushered everyone in.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in a long time. You're all grown up." Charlie said and Frankie, Ronnie and Mikey smile awkwardly.

"Bells get in here and meet your cousins." Charlie called toward the kitchen and a girl with pale skin and the same dark hair and brown eyes as Charlie walks in drying her hands on a rag.

"Hi." The girl said. "I'm Bella."

"Bella, this is your cousin's Ronnie, Frankie, and Mikey." Charlie said, uncertainly pointing to each of them. "And you Aunt Tori and Uncle William."

"Call me Uncle Billie." Billie said, shaking her hand.

"Dinner's almost ready." Bella said, her voice was soft and almost nervous sounding.

All seven of them ate dinner, Tori doing most of the small talk and then it was time to go and get a hotel room.

"You can stay here if you want, I mean it'll be a tight fit but –."

"It's okay Charlie, we don't want to put you out." Tori said with a smile. "We'll be over first thing tomorrow morning."

"I am not sharing a room with her, no way." Frankie said, they where standing in the lobby of a Four Season's that was just off of the highway. "I'll share with Mikey; I'll even share with a stranger but not Ronnie."

"We are getting two rooms, Frankie, one for you three and one for us. You and Ronnie will share a bed and that's it."

"Nope, not gonna happen." Frankie said. "I'd rather sleep in the car."

"Fine then." Billie said. "That'll be your choice."

Frankie sighed angrily and held her hands out for the keys which Billie dropped into her hands.

Getting little to no sleep that night Frankie was woken up at 7:30 in the morning when everyone pilled into the car to go out for breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Ronnie teased as they walked into a diner.

"I slept better then I ever would beside a bitch like you." Frankie hissed under her breath.

After breakfast they drove back to the hotel and Frankie took a shower and changed her clothes before they set off back toward Charlie's house.

After a little awkwardness Billie, Charlie and Tori sat downstairs to talk and watch TV and Ronnie, Mikey, Frankie and Bella congregated upstairs in Bella's room.

After about ten minutes of awkward conversation Ronnie and Mikey excused themselves to go downstairs.

"I'm sorry about your sister." Bella said, in an uncertain voice once it was just Frankie and her.

"Me too." Frankie said nodding. "My mom said you just started to live with Uncle Charlie, why'd you move here?"

"My mom got remarried to a minor league baseball player so he travels a lot and well – it made her sad to stay home with me so I figure I'd move in with Charlie for a while."

"I almost wish my parents had divorced so I'd have a place to go, I can't imagine going back to live there with Alexei being gone." Frankie said. "She was my best friend, we where only ten months apart."

"That's really close in age."

"Yeah, Mom had kids' one right after another. Ronnie's nineteen, Mikey's eighteen, Alexei was seventeen and I'm sixteen. "Frankie said. "We where in the same grade even, it's going to be so hard without her."

"Ronnie seems to be taking her death hard too."

"No that's just Ronnie, she's a bitch." Frankie said angrily.

"Oh."

Frankie hated the tears that welled up in her eyes and tried to stop them by humming the tune of a Green Day song, after a few minutes it worked.

"So tell me about your friends." Frankie said.

"Well there's Jessica who's kind of shallow, Mike who has a huge crush on me so it's really annoying, Angela is my best friend she's really sweet you'd like her, and I was sort of interested in this one boy Edward, but he's a total jerk and now I'm sort of seeing this guy named Jacob."

"Do you have pictures?" Frankie asked and Bella grabbed her cell phone showing her the tiny screen where there was a group photo of everyone and then another photo of an Indian boy with tan skin and short black hair.

"He's cute." Frankie commented.

Frankie and Bella started to talk a while longer and then after a bit they headed downstairs and Ronnie, Mikey, Frankie and Bella decided to go to Port Angeles for some shopping and a movie.

Frankie was sifting through a rack of clothes when she noticed someone outside the window staring in at them; he was very beautiful looking but, with a confused look she nudged Bella.

"Huh?" Bella asked, she didn't seem as interested in the shopping trip and was only being a good sport.

"Who's that guy?" Frankie asked, pointing to the man.

"That's Edward." Bella said angrily. "I'll be right back."

Bella stomped out of the store and toward Edward where she seemed to be yelling at him in a low voice after a minute Frankie decided to follow.

"You can't follow me Edward, I chose Jacob!" Bella whisper yelled.

"Did it occur to you I'm not here for you?"

"Something wrong?" Frankie asked, standing beside Bella. The stance meant that she was on her cousin's side even if she didn't know the situation.

"Nothing's wrong." Edward said his voice smooth and velvety. "Bella seems to be under the assumption that I am in Port Angeles for her."

"Then why where you staring at her through the window?" Frankie asked, linking her arm with Bella's.

"I was merely curious, when I saw her." Edward said with a shrug.

"No one likes a liar." Frankie said rolling her eyes. "Let's go Bella, we can pay for our things and go see the movie."

"Okay." Bella said eyeing Edward meaningfully.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Bella, can I ask you for a favor?" Frankie asked later that day.

"Sure."

"Can I stay the night here? Mom and Dad only got two rooms and I have to share a bed with _Ronnie_ last night I slept in the car but I'm so tired."

"Of course you can stay here, you can have my bed I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch I just want someplace warm." Frankie said with a chuckle.

"I'll go tell Charlie you're staying."

Over the remaining weekend Frankie and Bella bonded and when the day came for the Vander Waal family to leave and go back to New York Frankie broke down.

"I can't go back there!" Frankie cried, she was sitting on the front lawn of Charlie's house her knee's pulled close to her chest. "I can't do it!"

"Honey, I know this is hard for you but there isn't another choice." Billie said. "New York is your home is, it's where your school is, and your friends are."

"Alexei was my friend!" Frankie cried.

"Tori, Frankie seems to like it here so much and I really wouldn't mind if she staid here a few more weeks." Charlie said.

"Is that what you want?" Tori asked and Frankie nodded.

"Anything is better then going home." Frankie cried.

"Then you can spend a month here, but you have to go home eventually. You can't hide from this forever."

Charlie enrolled Frankie into Forks High that same day and the rest of the Vander Waal family left for New York. It was easy for them to find another bed and Frankie was able to settle into life at the Swan house easily.

"I never had a sister; I think this is going to be fun." Bella said, that same night as they got ready for bed.

"Having a sister is fun." Frankie said with a smile.

"You know I'm sure you don't have to go to school tomorrow, I mean you could wait another week." Bella said.

"No, I want to go; I don't want to spend all day by myself." Frankie said. "And I've never gone to a public school before; I'm excited to not have to wear a uniform."

"You're going to like my friends and I'm sure they're like you. Forks is a small town so anything new gets a lot of attention." Bella said.

They both lay down and turned off the light, they where silent for a few minutes until Frankie spoke up.

"What's with that Edward guy?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"He's just – different, I mean he's so – ethereal it's unnatural." Frankie said and Bella was silent for a second.

"It's just – the Cullen family – it's hard to explain it's just who they are."

"There's more of them?" Frankie asked.

"Mhmm, Dr Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, they adopted three children including Edward, his sister Alice and brother Emmett and then they foster the Hale children, Jasper and Rosalie they're twins."

"That's a lot of kids."

"Yeah, they're al close in age too." Bella said. "It probably just has to do with how they where raised, confidence maybe."

"Maybe." Frankie said with a yawn.

Frankie woke up the next morning a little confused and then when she realized where she was she felt sort of sad and then a little happy and nervous about school. She got up and after going to the bathroom and cleaning up she got dressed for school.

"You look really nice." Bella said over breakfast.

"Thanks." Frankie said with a shrug. "I feel really good right now."

"That's good." Bella said.

After breakfast they walked outside and it was raining lightly, Frankie pulled her leather jacket tighter herself as she hurried to Bella's truck which roared to life when Bella started it.

"You get use to the sound." Bella said over the noise and Frankie nodded. It was a short distance too Forks High School and Bella waited out front while Frankie went into the main office.

"I'm Francis Vander Waal, I'm new." Frankie said, once inside.

"I'm Mrs. Cope." The secretary said and handed Frankie a schedule and a map of the school and a slip of paper that she'd need to get every teacher to sign and then return to the classroom.

"If you need anything just ask me." Mrs. Cope said before Frankie left, Bella was still waiting.

"What's your first class?" Bella asked.

"European Literature, building G room 7" Frankie said.

"That's on the other side of the school, I can show you the way if you'd like." Bella offered.

"I can find it, don't worry about me." Frankie said.

"Okay then, I'll see you at lunch."

"Buh-Bye." Frankie said, and she took a second to look at her map before starting off in the direction she hoped was toward the classroom, from what she could tell was either at the other side of the school or in Alaska.

After walking to the last building and still not finding the right building Frankie was regretting her decision to not accept Bella's help, with an exasperated sigh Frankie turned around and saw a girl about 4'10 and spiky black hair standing in front of her just inches away. A normal person would have jumped back in shock but Frankie wasn't exactly normal, behind the small girl with spiky black hair was a taller guy with blonde hair who looked to be in pain.

"Hi, I'm Alice." The girl said with a chirpy high pitched voice that sounded like music.

"Frankie." Frankie said with an uncertain smile.

"You look lost." Alice said. "I'll show you the way."

"Okay?" Frankie answered but it came out as more of a question.

"This is Jasper by the way." Alice chirped as they walked she was highlighting different routes on the map with different colors so that Frankie wouldn't get confused. "You're Bella's cousin aren't you? Bella use to go out with my brother, but not anymore. Hey, look we'll have Calculus together and you'll have European Lit with Jasper and my other brother Emmett and Edward have Spanish with you. Well, here you are."

"Okay?" Frankie said again, feeling sort of confused. "Thanks?"

"No problem, I'll see you later." Alice said, handing the papers back and waving before walking away.

"Is she always like that?" Frankie asked, Jasper who smiled ruefully and nodded.

After getting the slip of paper signed Frankie nervously chose to sit beside Jasper, no one took the seats next to him for some reason. Frankie answered a few questions from the surrounding people but eventually they seemed either disinterested or turned off by the response. When the class began Frankie tried to pay attention but her attention wavered as it had over the past two weeks to Alexei and the sadness that had hovered over her sense Alexei's death seemed to way even heaver but it only lasted a few seconds before an odd calm overcame her that lasted the entire class.

Alice was waiting outside of the doorway when Jasper and Frankie walked out of the classroom and Alice instantly began to talk.

"I was thinking you could eat lunch with me and my family if you'd like, I mean you'd probably want to eat with Bella and her friends so I'd understand just thought I'd offer you, it's always good to be friendly." Alice said happily. "I hope Jasper was nice to you, he can be kind of shy."

"Jasper was very nice." Frankie lied, Jasper hadn't been mean or anything he just hadn't spoken at all but oddly enough Frankie had enjoyed sitting beside him.

Frankie and Alice walked into Calculus and after getting her slip of paper signed she sat down in the back of the room beside Alice, and like Jasper no one seemed to sit by her or speak directly to her. Frankie didn't mind, in fact she was more then okay being ignored Frankie didn't want to make friends she had Bella and that was all that really mattered. Unfortunately Alice seemed more then eager to be friends, she spent every single moment whispering too Frankie who just nodded, which Alice seemed to take as encouragement.

Frankie didn't have anymore classes with Alice or Jasper but she did have the class before lunch with Bella which was nice and Bella was able to introduce Frankie to a few of her friends during lunch but mostly Frankie didn't pay attention. She thought about Alexei and right now they would be sitting on the steps of the Met eating lunch and having fun.

Eventually class was over and Frankie went to her class while Bella went to hers with the promise of meeting at Bella's truck after school. Frankie's last class was Spanish and she remembered Alice saying that Edward and his brother Emmett had that class and there was an odd comfort in at least knowing someone in the class.

After getting the paper signed she walked toward the table that Emmett and Edward where sitting at, it was odd at how beautiful they all looked, it was so unnatural that Frankie shuttered slightly.

"Hello." Edward said his voice smooth and his eyes a very golden intense color that made Frankie a little confused. "I didn't get to introduce myself before, I'm Edward Cullen and this is my brother Emmett."

"I think I know enough about you." Frankie said, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means, you think you're all that because you're handsome, that you can't take the word 'no' for an answer and follow people around because you can't have them anymore, you the fake polite act is so played and lastly you have your sister go around and fish for information on Bella."

"Alice asked about Bella?" Edward asked, he looked liked confused like hadn't really known she'd talked to me repeatedly.

"No, not exactly." Frankie admitted. "But the intentions where there."

"I didn't ask Alice to speak to you; if she was being talkative that's just Alice." Edward said.

"Okay then." Frankie said with a shrug before the class began.

NOTE: .com/untitled/set?id=14844151 (Frankie's outfit for school).


	4. Chapter 4

"Jacob's going to drive us to school today, if you don't' mind." Bella said the next morning.

"I don't mind." Frankie said as she slipped on her boots.

"I think Quil might be coming but I'm not sure." Bella added and for some reason Frankie smiled at the thought of Quil.

As if on cue a car honked its horn and the girls headed out of the house and saw a Volkswagen Rabbit waiting in the driveway. They quickly climbed in and Jacob started of toward the High School.

"Is Quil your real name?"

"Yeah, I know it's kind of weird. I was named after my grandfather Quil Atera."

"I like it, it's different." Frankie said.

"Is Frankie short for something?" Quil asked.

" Yeah, Francis. But no one ever calls me that unless I am in trouble, my Mom was big on nicknames. My older sister Veronica is called Ronnie, my brother Michael Mikey, and my sister – Alexandria." Frankie said and swallowed hard. "Was called Alexei."  
"Called?"

"Uh – Alexei she died three weeks ago." Frankie said her eyes going far away, she remembered her dream the night before.

"I'm so sorry." Quil said and Frankie blinked a few times and nodded her head.

"Here we are." Jacob said a second later and Frankie looked up to see the High School.

"I'll see you later." Frankie said climbing out.

Frankie sat behind the farthest building of the school her legs pulled close to her chest crying silently as she looked out at the woods. Everything was wrong and confusing, Alexei being gone, the feelings Frankie had for Quil and the way that the thought of Edward Cullen made her heart speed up.

"What are you doing back here?" A soft smooth voice asked, making Frankie look up confused.

Edward stood a few yards away wearing a black t-shirt, black jeans and a pair of black leather boots. His bronze hair was tasseled, his skin as pale as ever, and his eyes a blazing golden color.

"Nothing." Frankie said, whipping the tears on the back of her hand.

"You're crying." Edward commented, setting his leather messenger bag down in the grass and sitting down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Frankie said. "Everything is wrong."

"Not everything can be wrong." Edward said. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Why should I? I don't know you."

"You can trust me."

Frankie narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and turned away thinking, eventually she decided to tell him a little.

"My sister died three weeks ago, I thought – living here in Forks would be easier then living back in New York and everything reminding me of Alexei. We where best friends and – I didn't want to have to remember – but everything is so much more complicated here."

"How so?" Edward asked.

"When I'm around your brother Jasper it's like I'm not even sad and I feel bad about that, when I'm around Bella's boyfriend's friend Quil I feel like I've known him forever and in a way it's like Alexei's back and then we have my feelings for -." Frankie said, and then stopped. She was about to say "my feels for you" but stopped herself in time. "My feelings are all jumbled up. Its like – I should be sad and I am but then sometimes I'm not and it's too soon to not feel sad. I should never not feel sad about Alexei dying, she was my best friend."

"Don't you think your sister would want you to be happy?"

"Of course, I just don't understand why she did it." Frankie said, starting to cry again.

"Did what?" Edward asked.

"Committed suicide, it's all my fault. I should have known – I should have somehow stopped her. Why didn't I know?"

"You're not a mind reader."

"No one is, I still should have known." Frankie said. "I feel so alone even though I'm not. I use to want to live forever, me and Alexei where going to live forever and visit all kinds of places. Like the book Tuck Everlasting, we'd drink the water and not ever have to die and now I don't want to live at all. I just want it all to stop."

"Things could get better." Edward said softly.

"But they shouldn't, I should be sad forever because she's gone." Frankie said, whipping her hand across her eyes. "Can I have a hug?"

"Sure." Edward said, holding his arms out and folding them around Frankie, the hug was a little stiff and one sided but it made Frankie feel better nonetheless.

"Thank you." Frankie said, pulling her legs close to her chest again.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks Frankie got closer to both Quil and Edward; her heart seemed to be pulling her in two different directions. Though she never spoke to Edward outside of school, except for text messages she thought about him more then she thought about Quil because she was romantically interested in Edward but he didn't seem to return the feelings. Edward wasn't mean, in fact he was more then nice but only in a friendly way while Quil made his feelings known in many ways. Edward's distance to Frankie was something completely different and not enjoyable, she'd always had the romantic feelings she'd felt for boys returned.

Bella, Jacob, Quil and Frankie all sat around a large bonfire at south beach, along with many of Jacob and Quil's friends.

"Do you want a beer?" Quil asked, and Frankie nodded. Jacob got up and got a beer for Bella and himself.

"This is fun." Frankie said, she'd never thought she'd be the type of person to party at a kegger on some beach but there she was.

"Here you go." Quil said returning with two bottles of beer. "Do you want to hear a story?"

"Sure."

"It's more of a legend, about the Quileute tribe."

"Is it real?" Frankie asked, leaning her head up against Quil's shoulder and stiffening a yawn.

"Yeah, it is." Quil said. "Long ago the harbor of La Push was settled by the Quileute tribe and there where men of the tribe who could take there spirits outside of there body and walk around unseen through the world, they where called Spirit warriors. One in particular was named Kaheleha and he was first noted as the first great Quileute Chief Spirit warrior. When chased from the harbor, the tribe would retreat to ships in the harbor and leave behind their bodies, using wind and animals to chase enemy tribes from their lands. They would then return to the ships and their wives victorious. After many generations passed, Chief Taha Aki has assumed the role and was known for his wisdom and peace, but the tribe was betrayed by a warrior, Utlapa who was then ordered to leave and never return to Quileute lands. He hid in the forest to seek his revenge. One day, Taha Aki left his body to sweep through the lands, even in times of peace to watch over his tribe. He was then betrayed by Utlapa and instead of just killing the Chief, he stole the chiefs body and slit his own bodies throat leaving Chief Taha Aki with no body and no way to return to the human world. Taha Aki watched as Utlapa ordered no warrior enter the spirit world and as he assumed many unheard of changes to the tribe. Taha Aki wandered aimlessly in the forest until one day a wolf followed him and he requested the wolf share his body with him, the wolf accepted and made room for Taha. Man and wolf returned to the harbor, but quickly retreated. An older warrior named Yut decided to disobey the false Chief's order and cross into the spirit world. But, the false Chief found his body before Yut could return and claim his body and warn the tribe, he died as the false Chief Utlapa slit his throat. As Taha Aki joined the wolf, his love of his tribe and his people rocked the wolf and turned the wolf into a man. He had a new form, not the same as his old, but reflecting the spirit of Taha Aki. Taha Aki assumed his role as the Chief of the tribe and was regarded as Taha Aki the Great Wolf leading the tribe for many, many years and fathering many son's who could also turn into wolves. After many years Taha gave up his spirit wolf once finding his true love, but a threat loomed. Several young women of the Makahs (a neighboring tribe) went missing and blamed the wolves. Taha tried to assure the neighboring tribe that the wolves had no wrong doing, but out of fear this did not calm the Makahs. Chief Taha Aki did not want a war, so he appointed his oldest wolf son, Taha Wi to find the true culprits of the several missing tribe's women. What Taha Wi and the five other wolves found would shape the way the Quileute tribe regarded the "cold ones." After finding a strange sweet scent accompanied by a human scent and blood on the trail, Taha Wi sent half the pack back to the harbor, as Taha Wi and his two brothers did not return.

A year later two Makahs tribes women went missing in the same night, the wolves were sent out, but only one returned the eldest son of Taha Aki's third wife, Yaha Uta. Yaha described the speed of the creature they found and that the Makahs women had been kidnapped to satisfy the "cold ones" thirst. Yaha Uta had not returned empty handed, he came with chunks of the creatures flesh and the horrified elders set the remains on fire.

Little did the Quileute's know, the creature had a mate. The cold woman entered the village with the sun shimmering off her skin, she was beautiful, but deadly. Yaha transferred to his spirit wolf and alerted the elders of the approaching danger and went to find the creature. Yaha was alone in fighting the creature slaying members of the village and his battle was quickly lost. Taha Aki screamed in defiance and shifted to the spirit wolf form, the wolf was old, but he gave a hard right.

As the third wife watched her eldest son and now her husband fight, she grabbed a knife determined to do what she needed to protect the village. Taha Aki fought the cold woman, the third wife did something shocking and plunged the knife into her heart, frenzied by fresh blood she distracted the cold one long enough for Taha Aki to bite into her neck and kill her."

Frankie sat up once Quil had finished the long story and yawned a little. "But it's not true, you said it was a true story."

"Why isn't it true?" Quil asked.

"People can't turn into wolves, and what are the 'cold one's'? Vampires? Not real."

"But they are real." Quil said. "The wolves are real and Jacob and I and everyone you see here can turn too."

"I don't believe you." Frankie said, crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to show you?" Quil asked.

"Yes." Frankie said.

"I'll be right back then."

"Why can't you do it right here?"

"Because I have to take my clothes off." Quil said with a smirk and he walked into the darkness and after a few seconds a large deep chocolate wolf stepped forward. It was much bigger then a horse and much stronger, Frankie felt a little scarred.

"W-What." Frankie stuttered, standing up and backing away.

"Don't be afraid." Jacob said. "It's Quil."

"I – I – I don't know what to say." Frankie said and the large wolf walked back into the darkness and then Quil appeared. He looked nervous and worried.

"Why are you telling me this?" Frankie asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"I imprinted on you, I know you feel it too." Quil said stepping forward. "And I want you to know that the cold one's are back and you need to stay away from them."  
"No, leave me alone." Frankie said. "I want to leave."

"Calm down, Frankie." Bella said.

"I want to go home!" Frankie said, louder then she intended. "Take me home now!"

"I'm not ready to leave yet." Bella said.

"Maybe you should take her home." Quil said.

"I'll walk." Frankie said. "And you didn't imprint on me!"

Frankie pulled her jacket tighter around herself as she walked down the dark road out of La Push, she kept giving glances into the dark forest as if she could see the dark chocolate wolf that lingered there. After a while Frankie saw a pair of headlights coming down the road, she thought about hiding but then remembered this wasn't New York more then likely whoever it was could help her and give her a ride.

A shinny silver Volvo pulled over beside Frankie and through the passenger side window Frankie saw Edward Cullen and relieve washed over her.

"Can you give me a ride?" Frankie asked, after Edward had rolled down the window.

"Sure, where are you going."

"Home." Frankie said her voice wavering slightly.

The ride was silent for a long time until they where just a few minutes away from Bella's house.

"Can we turn the music on?" Frankie asked, and as she asked she leaned forward to turn the dial at the same moment that Edward did and Frankie felt his hand that was shockingly cold.

Frankie froze her hand stretched out and she remembered the story that Quil had told and his parting words, "the cold one's where back and you need to stay away from them".

"Can you pull over." Frankie said in a low voice. "I want to get out."

"Let me explain, please." Edward said.

"Explain what?" Frankie said, she felt dizzy and everything seemed very far away. "Can you please pull over? I'm feeling sick."

"Please, I need you to calm down Frankie."

Then everything went black and Frankie felt nothing, but she came too later and she was lying on a large white couch in a large white room, she could feel a cold hand checking her pulse and feel something lying on top of her and when she opened her eyes she saw a blanket.

"Don't touch me." Frankie said, sitting up and shrinking away only to touch Edward's shoulder and backing away from him too. "Where am I?"

"You're at my house." Edward said. "This is my father, Carlisle. When you passed out I got nervous."

"I – I know what you are." Frankie said, tears filling her eyes. "I won't tell anyone though, just please don't kill me."

"Let me explain, my family and I we don't drink human blood. We aren't like the others, we choose to survive off of animal blood we have a consensuses, we won't hurt you. I would never hurt you." Edward said.

"I've been through a lot, the wolves and vampires." Frankie said, rambling a little.

"Would you like a glass of water?" Carlisle asked and Frankie nodded dumbly.

"These things aren't suppose to be real, my granny always said they where real. She always told stories, she said we where witches and that – that these things where real but they're not suppose to be real it's just pretend."

"You're a witch?" Edward asked.

"No – I mean – I don't know. I didn't think so but now everything, I don't know."

Frankie sat on the couch and drank three glasses of water over the next twenty minutes before she'd sorted through enough of her thoughts to be okay. Her feelings for Edward where not changed, something inside of her loved him beyond that and it startled her to realize she did love him and even though she was completely freaked out by the idea of him being a vampire she didn't care. The same went for Quil, something inside of Frankie loved him and nothing would ever change that."

Edward groaned from beside Frankie and she looked over confused to see him with his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked.

"I'm making the same mistakes twice." Edward groaned. "I made this mistake with Bella, I loved her and she had been imprinted by a mutt and now I'm loving you and the same is happening but even though I knew it before I – I did it anyway and now where am I?"

"How did you know I imprinted?" Frankie asked.

"I can read minds."

"Can all vampires?" Frankie asked and Edward shook his head. Frankie closed her eyes and cleared her mind until it was completely blank and then she let everything come back and the first face she saw was Edward's.

"I choose you." Frankie said.

"Don't be silly, Quil can give you everything you want. Children, a life, you can grow old with him."

"I don't want too." Frankie said. "I told you before, I wanted to live forever and even though I'm completely confused and crazy inside, when I'm with you or thinking about you I don't want to die, it's – I want to live forever again and see everything and do everything and – I think of Quil and I feel like he's Alexei, that – he's my best friend almost my other half but I don't feel romantic like – I – I do with you."

"I can't do it, I shouldn't have gotten you involved in this. To become a vampire you loose your soul, I wouldn't change Bella and that is party why she chose Jacob and I won't change you."

"I still want to be with you, eventually."

"Eventually?" Edward asked.

"Right now, I want to go back to New York, everything is so crazy here and – it's weird and I want to go back to home where things are normal."

"That's understandable."

"But Edward, I think – I think I love you. I think Quil might have imprinted on me but I think we're soul mates, I don't know how you feel this is just how I feel."

"You don't realize what that means, a life with me no one would choose that."

"Can you take me to the airport?"

"Why?"

"I want to go to the airport, right now!" Frankie half yelled. "I'm going home now."

Frankie sat in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo and using her Iphone ordered a ticket to New York where her granny lived and thankfully the plane would be leaving in about two hours giving her just enough time to get there.

"Do you want to come with me?" Frankie asked. "I need to go and think but – you can still come with me."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Edward said.

"Who cares, let's go. Live a little – Mr. Cullen." Frankie teased, which surprised her.

"Live a little." Edward repeated chuckling. "Lead the way, Miss Vander Waal."

"Good thing I already ordered two tickets."

"You did?" Edward said.

"As if you didn't know, Mr. Mind-Reader."

"I honestly didn't know, you're mind is different then everyone else's. It's like I can hear a lot of little voices in your hand and I have to try really hard to hear anything."

"Can I ask you something?" Frankie asked as they waited at the airport terminal and Edward nodded.

"How come you can go outside in the light?"

"It's just a myth."  
"So nothing happens to you in the light."

"I sparkle, but you already knew that."

Frankie nodded, remembering the story. Frankie thought of Quil who was probably very sad and worried right now. Frankie thought she should call Uncle Charlie or Bella but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Can you go into churches? What about crosses? Do you need to be invited in to a house? Does garlic repel you? Do you sleep in a coffin?" Frankie asked, rambling off all of the superstitions she'd ever heard about vampires.

"I can go into churches, crosses are just decoration, I don't need to be invited in, garlic doesn't repel me and I don't sleep in a coffin. I don't sleep at all."

"You don't sleep?" Frankie asked, shocked.

"No."

"I guess that gives you more time but – you don't get to dream do you?"

"No dreaming."


	6. Chapter 6

Frankie and Edward got a taxi from JFK airport too New Haven, New York and stopped out front of the large gothic style house and Edward paid the cab because Frankie didn't have any money with her.

"I'll pay you back." Frankie said.

"You don't have too."

"I want too." Frankie said.

"This is where your Grandmother lives?"

"Yep, very medieval, huh?"

"To say the least."

Frankie stood outside the large front door and rang the bell, a minute later a maid wearing a long white robe.

"Miss Frankie, what are you doing here?" The maid a

"I came to visit Granny, I know it's late."

"Come in, come in, your Granny is asleep do you want me to wake her?"

"No, you can go back to bed too I'll show my friend Edward too a guest room."

"If you want I can stay awake with you." Frankie said after showing you Edward to a guest bedroom.

"No, you need your sleep. There are tons of books here, I'll find something to read."

"There's a computer in the library which is downstairs in case you want to get on it or something."

"I'll be fine."

Frankie nodded and left for the bedroom she always used and grabbed her phone from her pocket, she'd turned it on silent before she got on the plane and had nineteen missed calls and a dozen texts.

Frankie first called Bella, she'd be the easiest person to talk to and she could relay the message to Uncle Charlie and Quil.

"Frankie, where are you?" Bella asked, her voice was full of worry and concern.

"I'm in New York, I'm at my Granny's." Frankie said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I hitch hiked to the airport and got a plane here, I needed some time to think and I couldn't go home so I came here."

"Why didn't you at least call and tell someone, everyone is worried and Quil feels horrible. People are looking for you, Frankie!"

"I'm sorry, honestly, I am. I have a habit of acting before I think, tell – tell Quil – I'm not mad at him and – we'll talk when I get back in a few days."

"Are you okay?" Bella asked her voice softened. "You're not being held hostage or anything are you?"

"No, I promise. I'm fine just super tired. I'll call you tomorrow, I love you Bella."

"I love you too, Frankie."

"You got a lot of people worried, Missy." Granny said the next morning as Francis walked downstairs into the living room, Edward behind her.

"Sorry, Granny." Frankie said, bowering her head.

"Come here, and introduce me to your friend." Granny said and Frankie walked forward into the living room.

"Granny this is my friend, Edward Cullen. Edward this is Granny."

"It's a pleasure to meet you – uh – what should I call you?"

"Granny." Granny said, holding her hand out to shake his and when there hands touched Granny's face changed into blankness and then back.

"So why did you come here?" Granny asked after a second.

"I needed to talk to you."

"In a moment, Francis, first I would like this young man to do something for me. Edward there's a light that's gone out in the kitchen and I would like you too go and fix it. You'll see it in there, could you do that?"

Once they where alone Granny leaned forward.

"Do you know what he is?" Granny asked

"I do know." Frankie said.

"But he's different, I can't put my finger on it. He's got compassion, I felt it when I shook his hand."

"Edward and his family don't feed off of humans." Frankie said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about, I just found out last night. You remember you always told me those stories? The one's about the Indian wolves and the Cold One's?"

"Yes."

"They're real!"

"I know that."

"Granny, a wolf imprinted on me and it's crazy and – and – it's hard because I don't love him I – I think I love Edward." Frankie said. "It's so hard, Granny, two months ago I was happy I had Alexei and I was happy and then she died and I was so sad I didn't think I could live and now – in a crazy way I'm happy again but it's like everything around me is a fairytale and not real. Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, they are not suppose to be real."

"I'm sorry, Francis, my dear girl." Granny said, pulling Frankie into a hug.

"If I'm a witch then how come I can't do things? Like Harry Potter?" Frankie asked after they pulled away.

"Harry Potter is just a story, child. Besides you need to learn, but I feel it in you already you have so much power. Alexei had power and I think it scared her I think that is why she did what she did."

The thought of magic being the reason behind Alexei's death repelled her and made Frankie wish she wasn't a witch, just the thought of being serious when she said the sentence made her want to laugh.

"Is Ronnie and Mikey, witches? Or wizard?"

"There are no such things as wizards, a witch applies to both male and female and yes Michael does possess some power but nothing he could ever manipulate into anything. Michael will have good luck; he will get a good job, marry a good wife and have the right amount of children. For him everything will just work out even if he doesn't know why and Veronica." Granny said, shaking her head at the thought of oldest granddaughter. "Dear, Veronica does not posses any powers, I think she takes after your mother on that, Michael takes after your father who does not posses the gift entirely."

"Granny, can you teach me?"

"Of course I can my dear, I have been waiting for so long to hear you say that. I was terribly afraid that you never would and I would die before I got to teach you or I had great-grandchildren I could teach."


	7. Chapter 7

Edward and Frankie spent two days there they went back to Forks, no one knew that Edward had gone with Frankie and to be honest she preferred it that way.

"I don't ever want you to do something like that, again do you hear me?" Uncle Charlie scolded. "I was worried out of my mind, Frankie."  
"I'm sorry, Uncle Charlie, really I am. I just had to see my Granny, you wouldn't understand."

"You could have seen her, it's the fact that you flew across the country without telling a soul."

"I'm sorry." Frankie said, bowing her head. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Frankie headed upstairs to Bella and her bedroom, Bella was sitting on her bed reading a book, she looked up when Frankie entered the room.

"You're back!" Bella said, happily getting up and hugging Frankie.

"I'm sorry I left." Frankie said, hugging her back.

"It's okay; you had a lot to sift through."

"And I have, but I want to tell you and Quil at the same time. Plus, I'll need you for support."

"Why?" Bella asked, worriedly.

"I didn't tell you this, but – I love Edward."

"You've only known him a few weeks, Frankie."

"I've only known Quil a few weeks; in fact I met Edward before him. The way I feel with Quil it's – its like how I felt for Alexei, it's a friendship and it will never be anything more but – when I think of Edward – I couldn't imagine not being with him. I know I don't know either of them very well but there is just something about Edward that I can't get out of my head."

"We have time to go to La Push today if you want." Bella said with a sigh. "I really thought you and Quil would choose each other, I don't understand."

"I know you don't because you where in the same position and chose Jacob, Edward told me."

"I chose Jacob because he was perfect for me that is what imprinting means. Jacob will be anything I want; he will always be there to make me happy, Edward couldn't do that."

"Well, Edward is what makes me happy and if Quil has really imprinted on me then he'll respect that."

"I don't think you're making the right choice, you won't have children with Edward. He might not change you, he wouldn't change me. And if he does, you'll never grow old, time will pass and it won't mean anything to you."

"It's not your choice to make, Bella." Frankie said in a low voice.

"Let's go." Bella said with a nod grabbing the keys to her truck.

Frankie and Bella where silent as they drove to La Push, Frankie kept trying to figure out what she'd say to Quil to hurt him the least, but she knew anything she said would hurt him.

Bella called Jacob a few minutes before they got there and by the time they arrived at the small house, Jacob and Quil where waiting outside. Quil's eyes lit up when he saw Frankie which made her feel even worse for what she knew she would have to do.

Jacob and Bella hugged each other and Quil and Frankie just stood there.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted and I'm sorry for leaving without telling you I was gone."

"It's okay." Quil said, with a weak smile. "You're back and you're safe."

"Can you tell me about this 'imprinting' thing?"

"It means I would give anything to make you happy, your needs are now above my needs, your happiness above my happiness. I will there for you, weather you need a friend or brother or a lover." Quil said.

"I need a friend and a brother but that's all."

"Then that's all I want, I want you to be happy Frankie."

"It would make me happy if you found someone you could spend the rest of your life with, have a family with someday."

"I don't think that will be possible." Quil admitted. "I would always put your first and I don't think any future wife would want that."

"I'm sorry." Frankie said. "I truly am."

"Don't be sorry, Frankie."


	8. Chapter 8

"Vampires play baseball?" Frankie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It's America's pastime." Edward said, grabbing a baseball cap and placing it on Frankie's head. All of the Cullen's where wearing baseball uniforms.

"It might rain." Frankie said, looking up at the sky.

"It won't." Alice said, dancing past them.

"How do you know?" Frankie asked.

"Alice can see the future."

"Really?" Frankie asked, surprised. "That's cool, tell me my future."

"I can't see you."

"What?"

"I don't see you, I see things around you but I don't see you." Alice said in her musical voice. "It's like you don't exist."

"It might be because I'm a witch." Frankie suggested.

"You're a witch?" Emmett asked, joining the conversation.

"I guess so."

"That might be it." Alice said happily.

"Are you sure it won't rain?" Frankie asked, skeptically.

"Don't worry." Edward said, and he led Frankie over to a white jeep and opened the door for her.

"What are all of these buckles for?" Frankie asked, trying to put them on.

"Let me do it." Edward said a crooked smile on his perfect face.

Frankie felt like a child as Edward put the seatbelt on and even blushed a little.

"Don't worry; I don't think you're a child." Edward said with a chuckle.

Edward drove quickly through a few back roads, smiling at Frankie as she giggled when there was a bump or Edward weaved around something.

"That was fun." Frankie said, once they stopped, they where in a large opening about the size of two or three football fields.

"I'm glad you liked it." Edward said, opening Frankie's door, Frankie climbed out and right into a large mud puddle, which made Edward laugh and Frankie angry.

"It's not funny." Frankie said, but Edward didn't stop laughing which made Frankie all the angrier.

"I'm sorry." Edward said, regaining composer.

"No your not."

"I'm sorry you're upset." Edward said.

"Let's go, it's a long walk over there." Frankie said, pointing toward the rest of Edward's family.

"I can speed it up." Edward said.

"How?"

"Climb on my back."

"I don't see how this is going to speed anything up." Frankie said, but she climbed onto his back none-the-less and then everything was rushing past her before she understood what was happening and then it stopped and they where beside the rest of his family.

"Frankie, I would like you to meet my mother Esme and you already met my father and siblings, all except for Rosalie.

"Hi." Frankie said, waving at Rosalie who did nothing but scowl and turn away.

"Don't worry, Rosalie doesn't like anyone but herself." Edward said.

"I can hear you!" Rosalie snapped. "It's rude to talk about someone when they're right there."

"It's also rude to ignore people who are standing right in front of you." Frankie said, crossing her arms.

"If I where you I would watch your mouth, I could break you in half before you could even blink." Rosalie sneered, and Frankie kept eye contact with Rosalie and then Rosalie doubled over clutching at her forehead in pain.

"Ah, it hurts." Rosalie said. "Make it stop, make her stop!"

Frankie stepped back confused, she wasn't doing it t least she didn't think she'd done it. Edward hurried next to Frankie as Rosalie glared over at them a low growl erupting from her.

"I didn't do anything." Frankie said. "I didn't mean to if I did, I'm sorry, Rosalie."

"Don't be sorry, she deserved whatever happened to her." Edward hissed.

"Now, now children." Esme said, her voice was soft and loving. Frankie looked over toward Esme, it surprised her how warm and friendly she looked. Her light brown hair, golden eyes, and heart shaped face reminded Frankie of a TV mom, Carlisle on the other hand looked nothing like what she thought a TV dad would look like. His pale skin and pale blonde hair and golden eyes, he was very handsome.

"Let's start playing." Carlisle said. "Jasper, Emmett and Edward against, Rosalie, Alice and myself."

"What are you going to do?" Frankie asked, Esme.

"I'm going to referee."

"She thinks we cheat." Emmett said, with a big grin.

"Oh, I know you cheat." Esme said, laughing back and then she turned to Frankie. "You can help me."

Alice stood at the pitchers pound, which seemed to far away to actually work, she lifted her leg in the air in a very typical pitcher stance and said in a loud clear voice.

"It's time." Alice said and just when she finished lightening strike and then she threw the ball or she must have, Frankie didn't see the ball at all. She heard the crack and then Emmett disappeared, and so did Edward.

"See why we need the lightening?" Esme asked.

"I can see where it would be important." Frankie said. "It's a homerun, right?"

"Edward's very fast." Esme said, and then out of nowhere a ball came and smacked against Emmett's head.

"Out." Esme said, and the game continued for a while longer.

Then everything changed, it only took a second, Alice's face became very blank and she dropped the ball and then Edward was beside Frankie.

"What's going on?" Frankie asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see sooner." Alice said, and everyone besides Rosalie was surrounding Frankie. "They where planning on leaving but they heard us playing, they want to join."  
"What?" Esme asked.

"The nomads heard us." Edward snapped. "They're on there way."

"Is there time?" Carlisle asked.

"No, not with her on my back."

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"We play." Carlisle said, and he must have thought something because Edward shook his head briefly.

"Esme, you can take my place." Edward said. "I think I'll take a break."

"Okay." Esme said, and Edward sat on the ground beside Frankie.

"What did Carlisle asked you?" Frankie asked, and Edward seemed to debate weather or not to tell her the truth.

"He asked if they where thirsty."

"Are they?" Frankie asked, nervously.

"No." Edward said. "Don't be afraid, Frankie, I will protect you."

"I'm not scared." Frankie lied.

"Take your hair down." Edward said, pulling the hair tie out of her hair.

"It won't help, I can smell her across the field." Rosalie hissed.

"I know." Edward growled.

Everyone continued to play but the fun was gone, everyone stood ready and no one dared to hit anything harder then a bunt. Then they came, out of the woods, three very beautiful very scary vampires.

Two guys and a girl, one with a dark undercoat to his pale skin and long dreadlocks which suggested that he had been black in his human life, the other had medium blonde hair tied back into a pony and the last was the girl who had shockingly red hair against her skin. As they got closer Frankie saw there eyes, they where bright crimson red.

"Hello." The dreadlocked guy said. "I'm Laurent and this is James and Victoria, we thought we heard you playing. Could you use a few more players?"

"Yes, two of ours where just leaving." Carlisle said. "You can replace them."

"Have you been in the area long?" Laurent asked.

"We keep a permanite residence close by."

"Really?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, so I ask you be careful with your hunting, we wouldn't to arouse any suspicion."

"Of course, we've just ate anyway. How does it work, living here permanently?" Laurent asked.

"We travel to hunt, going as far north as Canada or Alaska at times and as far south as Oregon if needed." Carlisle said. "Why don't we go back to my place and speak more comfortably about it. We have plenty of space if you would like to wash up."

"It would be nice, it's been so long sense we've showered." Laurent said.

"I'll lead the way." Carlisle said, but at the moment when they seemed to be in the clear, the wind shifted, causing the hair around Frankie's neck to flutter forward.

Then all of the Cullen's stiffened into a fighting crouch as did the nomads.

"You brought a snack." James said, his eyes glinting.

"She is family." Carlisle said.

"But she's a human." James said the word 'human' as if it was something horrible.

"I said she's family." Carlisle repeated. "You will not harm her."

"Of course." Laurent said. "We will just be going then, we do not want to bother any."

The nomads carefully walked away, backwards never taking there eyes off of the Cullen family.

"I should have never let this happen, I'm so sorry, Frankie." Edward said, grabbing Frankie's arm and leading her quickly across the meadow, he was going to fast and Frankie had to jog to keep up.

"Slow down, Edward, I don't understand." Frankie said, jerking her arm back. Edward stopped and looked at Frankie, a wild glint in his eyes. "They said they where leaving, what's the big deal?"

"Because they where lying!" Edward hissed.

"Calm down, son." Carlisle said.

"How can I calm down? He's a tracker; he won't stop until he kills her. You didn't see it inside his head, this is his obsession. I have to get Frankie out of here, as far away as possible."

"I'm not leaving, I can't leave."

"You have to leave, he will kill you Frankie."  
"What about Bella and Uncle Charlie? They let me into there house I can't leave them unprotected."

"You don't have a choice." Edward said, picking Frankie up and in a half a second they where at the jeep.

"Alice and Emmett you go with Edward, we'll go on foot." Carlisle said, and Frankie looked around surprised to see all of the Cullen's at the jeep. Edward set Frankie in the backseat and Emmett climbed in beside her.

"Buckle her in." Edward ordered, Emmett who did as he was told his usual smile was not on his face.

"Edward, I can't just leave Bella and Uncle Charlie! They've done so much for me!" Frankie said, as they drove as quickly as they could down the dirt road and then to the paved road.

"I won't forgive myself if something happens to you, Frankie."

"Well I won't forgive myself if something happens to them." Frankie said, clawing at the straps that held her in, Edward gave a swift glance to Emmett who grabbed Frankie's wrists making iron shackles.

"Edward, just listen – d."

"You're not safe there!" Edward yelled. "He will find you; he will smell your scent and he will kill you."

"He's not following us."

"No but it will only be a matter of time before he traces your scent around town."

"What if we go home and – we – we can just make him hear that we're leaving. So he won't kill Bella or Charlie, he'll be there and – he'll listen to me saying I have to leave. Please Edward, please."

"We'll go there, weather he's there or not, you say you're leaving and then you leave. If he isn't there then you're leaving regardless."

"He'll be there." Alice said after a minute.

"You have exactly five minutes from the moment you walk through the door." Edward said.

"Follow my lead." Frankie whispered. "Go away Edward! Just go away!"

Edward looked confused for a second but then Frankie closed the door.

"What's wrong, Frankie?" Charlie said, heaving himself out of the chair.

"I have to go, I can't stay here anymore."

"What did Edward do?" Bella asked.

"He didn't _do_ anything." Frankie said. "I can't get close to him or anyone, I have to leave, and if I start to love people then they just die."

Frankie ran up the stairs. "Just leave me alone! You can't stop me."

Bella followed Frankie upstairs, which she was glad she did.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked, shocked when she saw Edward in the bedroom shoving a draw of clothes into a bag.

"Fifteen words or less." Frankie said. "Crazy tracker vampire is after me, Edward wants to take me away, please tell Quil."

"What vampire?"

"More then fifteen words, Bells." Frankie said, leaning over and kissing Bella's cheek.

"Hurry." Edward said, handing the small suitcase back and hurrying out the window.

"I'll call you when I can." Frankie said, hurrying out of the room and down the stairs.

"I'm leaving, Alice is taking me to the airport. I can't stay here anymore." Frankie said. "I'm sorry, Uncle Charlie, I love you I really do." Frankie said and hurried out of the house. Alice stood beside an all black Porche with tinted windows so dark you couldn't see in at all.

"How did you know?" Frankie whispered.

"It's getting easier to see you." Alice said, she climbed into the backseat and Frankie climbed into the passenger seat, Edward was in the driver seat he quickly pulled out and onto the road.

"Where are we going now?" Frankie asked.

"My house, put your seat belt on."

"Did he hear?" Frankie asked, ignoring.

"He got there halfway, he's following us now."

Frankie peered into the darkness but didn't see anything not that she'd thought she really would.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He headed back to the house, we're almost there." Edward said. "Please, put on your seat belt."

"Oh okay." Frankie said and buckled he self up, then Edward turned into a hidden driveway. Frankie had no idea how he even saw it, his headlights where off and it was over grown with trees.

"This is your house?" Frankie asked, when she saw the large beautiful house with a large front and back yard.

"What did you expect?" Edward asked, tensely. "Dungeons and moats."

"Not moats, but something different." Frankie said and Edward laughed a little and then he was out of the car and on the other side before Frankie could blink and in another swift motion he lifted her up and was inside the house. A large white room, with a large white couch and many other white objects was semi-crowded with the Cullen's and Laurent.

"I mean no harm, I came to warn you. James is an excellent tracker; I don't see you standing a chance against him." Laurent said. "I do wish you the best; I will do as you suggested Carlisle and visit the other vampires in Alaska."

"Laurent is right, we have to kill him." Edward said, a steel tone to his voice.

"I hate the idea of ending someone's life but he leaves no other choice."

"I'll take Frankie away, as far away as possible and you can take care of him."

"Won't he expect that?" Frankie asked. "He's going to expect you to be with me."

"I can leave you." Edward said.

"She has a point." Emmett said.

"I'm not stupid." Frankie said, slightly insulted.

"I won't."

"Jasper and I will be with her, Edward, I won't let anything happen. I promise."

Edward seemed to be in an internal conflict as he clenched his jaw.

"Fine." He said. "Rosalie you switch clothes with Frankie's to confuse the scent."

"Why should I? What is she to me but a lot of problems." Rosalie said.

"Edward loves her, which means she is family." Carlisle said.

"I'll put them on." Esme said. "May I?"

Esme held her arms out in a request to pick her up.

"Finally someone asks." Frankie said with a laugh and let Esme pick her up and they sped off and before Frankie could adjust she was in a large beautifully decorated bedroom.

"Here you put my clothes on." Esme said and she quickly pulled Frankie's clothes off and put hers on before she could comprehend.

"Do you guys do anything at normal speed?" Frankie said shaking her head.

"This is normal speed for us." Esme said with a little chuckle. "Let's get back downstairs."

This time they didn't stop in the living room but in the garage where Alice and Jasper where staring lovingly into each other's eyes, and Rosalie and Emmett where kissing. There where also several cars lined in a row, the white jeep, the black Porche, a red BMW and the silver Volvo and six quads.

"I want you to know, you're going to be okay." Edward said, holding Frankie's face in his cold hands. "I love you."

Frankie's heart began to flutter as she lost herself in his golden eyes.

"I love you." Frankie whispered before leaning up and kissing his gold lips.

There relationship had gotten to such a high level so quickly that if she hadn't had the feelings herself Frankie would have made fun of herself for falling so quickly for someone.

Then Edward's head snapped up as if he heard something that no one else did.

"What is it son? Is it James?" Carlisle asked.

"No." Edward said. "It's a werewolf, one of the Quileute's."

"It's probably Quil." Frankie said.

"Everything's just gone blank, the future is blank!" Alice said, worriedly.

There was the sound of someone outside of the garage door and then a knock.

"What is a mutt doing here?" Rosalie hissed.

"He's my friend, he's probably worried." Frankie hissed at Rosalie. "Let him in Edward."

"I can't see anything!" Alice repeated.

Edward walked forward and opened the door, Quil walked forward and was about to hug Frankie when Edward put his arm on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Quil snapped.

"She's wearing Esme's clothes; I don't want you to ruin the scent." Edward said, with a shrug.

"I'm here to help, as are the other wolves." Quil said. "We'll help you defeat this wolf."

"We don't need help from a couple of puppies." Rosalie said.

"We're more powerful then you, we where designed to kill vampires." Quil said.

"Quil I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt." Frankie said.

"Our first priority is you." Quil said.

"You can't come." Edward said.

"Try and stop me." Quil said.

"You can't come because Alice can't see past your or any other wolves; to come would do more harm then good." Edward said.

"I can't just do anything!"

"You can't Bella and Charlie." Frankie said. "That would leave all of the Cullen's available to go after James."

"Is this what you want, Frankie?" Quil asked his dark eyes intense.

"Yes." Frankie said, with a little smile. "Keep them safe for me; the Cullen's will keep me safe."

"I'm putting my trust in you Edward." Quil said.

"I don't take that lightly." Edward said and Quil left giving Frankie one last look.

"I know where I can go." Frankie said.

"Where?" Edward asked.

"My Granny's, they won't be able to find me there and if I asked Granny wouldn't tell anyone I was there."

"Do you think she would be safe there?" Carlisle asked Edward.

"Her Grandmother is a witch, a very powerful witch." Edward said. "I believe she would be safe there."

"Where does you Granny live?" Carlisle asked.

"She lives in New Haven, New York."

"Let's go then." Carlisle said.


	9. Chapter 9

A quick note, sorry that I'm so horrible at uploading my stories, I'm going to really try and get some things up but be patient I'm a horrible procrastinator. But I really am glad that people like my stories so I'll try and be a lot better with uploading.


End file.
